


Skypeover

by SamanthaGirlScout



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just two bros having a sleepover on skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaGirlScout/pseuds/SamanthaGirlScout
Summary: Adrien is stuck at home, but that doesn't mean that his friends are going to let him be lonely. Especially Nino.





	Skypeover

It still amazed Adrien just how much his friends cared.

Marinette had come up with the idea, of course. If he couldn’t be there in person, then they would include him with any and all of the tools that they could. Marinette was constantly on phone duty in order to give him the best angle of his friends having fun. And when video calling wasn’t feasible, Nino sent him tons of snapshots of the girls goofing off. And, after the days when his father required he put all of his attention on his studies, Alya would send him a whole slew of videos that she edited.

It didn’t completely make up for not being with them. There wasn’t really anything that could make up for the thrill he got being around his best friends.

But it certainly helped.

Especially on nights like these.

He didn’t know why some days he was harder on him than others, but it was always his bad luck that his father was harsher the days following some of his more grueling akuma fights. He wished that fate wasn’t so cruel, but he’d gotten used to it.

Today his father had been more relentless than usual. He’d even gone so far as to force him to practice his piano three hours straight, supervised by Nathalie no less, until his hands started cramping. He had a small reprieve during his Chinese lesson, Master Fu made it a point to ‘fill in’ more often now. But that could only last an hour before he was whisked off to a photo shoot that had lasted late into the evening.

By the time he got home, he wanted nothing more than to just collapse into bed. But tonight was Saturday, and he’d been looking forward to it all week. So, after eating a bit of dinner and taking a shower he laid in bed, sent a quick text to Nino and waited for him to video call him back.

As always, Nino didn’t disappoint him. Minutes after he’d sent the message, his phone started vibrating with the call coming in. He sent a quick look to Plagg, silently telling him to make himself scarce, before finally answering the phone call and starting their new tradition:

Saturday Skypeovers.

Adrien was pretty sure that, if Nino could have his way, they’d be having _actual_sleepovers, but for now they decided to make the best of a crappy situation. They still stayed up way too late talking and watching crazy youtube videos, it was just done with a bit of help from the good ol’ internet.

“Hey, Nino.”

“Yo, Adrien, how’re you doing?”

Adrien leaned against his headboard with a sigh. “Pretty exhausted. Father made me practice piano a lot longer than usual and then I had to go to this photoshoot for his next line. I didn’t get home until about an hour ago.”

“That’s harsh dude,” Nino said with a wince. He was typing away at his computer, probably setting up what new movie he wanted to show Adrien this weekend. “You’re sure that you’re cool with this tonight? You know if you’re too tired we could always—”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Adrien said quickly. He hated the idea of hanging up so quickly. “Hey, so what do you want to watch this time?”

“Well.” Nino fidgeted with his hat. “You know how Ladybug and Chat Noir have been teaming up with new superheroes lately?”

“Oh yeah!” Adrien smiled brightly at the memories. Rena Rouge and Carapace had become semi-permanent members as of late. At first he’d been a bit apprehensive about the whole thing, but Ladybug was always there to reassure him which helped a lot.

In fact, once he started working through his own jealousy, Adrien found that he quite enjoyed working with the two newbies. Rena gave him a run for his money with her quick wit and Carapace had this almost calming effect on the group. And, each time that Ladybug had gone to summon them, they proved themselves to be invaluable.

“What about it?”

“Well. I guess that I was kind of inspired by all of it and thought we could watch a… uh… Ninja Turtle movie.”

Adrien could tell that Nino was unsure of his suggestion. He wasn’t sure exactly why he always got so nervous about sharing some of the nerdier sides of himself with the number one nerd of all creation, but he always did his best to reassure his friend.

“I think that sounds like a great idea.” He smiled at Nino encouragingly. “I don’t think I’ve seen any of the movies before so I’m sure that this’ll be an experience.”

“You haven’t?” Nino’s eyebrows shot up. “Then we’ve gotta start with some of the older ones. They’re pretty cheesy, but they’re also really hilarious.”

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

The movie had ended up being even funnier than Nino had described it.

Not only were the movies very… late 80s, the suits that the Ninja turtles were put in made it impossible for Adrien to take any part of it seriously. He’d lost himself in laughter on more than one occasion and it was a miracle that no one came to scold him for being so loud.

After the movie ended, they both made the executive decision to not watch anymore movies. It was a bittersweet decision because Adrien wanted nothing more than to spend all night laughing with Nino, but he also knew that he would appreciate the extra sleep when he had to get up the next day.

He shifted onto his side and propped his phone against a pillow and watched as Nino went about getting ready for bed himself. There wasn’t a whole lot for him to see, just him shutting his computer down, turning off the light, and then climbing into bed, but the dimmed light of the screen made his already droopy eyes droop even more.

“You look tired dude.”

“That’s because I _am _tired, Nino” Adrien laughed. “Are you going to stay up much longer?”

“Probably only as long as you are. Which, by the look on your face, Is going to be about thirty seconds.”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” He stuck his tongue out and squeezed his eyes shut and then left them that way.

“You know we can just skip to goodnight. We don’t have to talk into the wee hours of the night _every_ Saturday.”

“But I thought that was what made a sleepover a sleepover.” He peeked out of one eye. “Besides, I like talking to you.”

“Aww geeze, bro. You’re going to make me blush.” Nino’s image shook a bit and Adrien would almost bet that he’d scratched at the back of his neck.

“It’s true. Also…” Adrien bit his lip. He didn’t quite want to admit how lonely it’d been cooped up at home every moment of the day that he wasn’t at school. Sure he had Plagg, but he wasn’t his friends. And he really missed spending time with them.

Especially Nino.

So maybe it was a bit selfish to want to talk to his best friend every chance that he got for as long as he could, but Adrien really didn’t care. Right now all he wanted to do was talk to his friend and listen to his friend talk for as long as he could. It was also probably a little bit pathetic in a way, but he didn’t like to think about that too much.

“Also, what?” Nino’s brows knit together.

“It’s nothing really.”

“Dude, you know that you can talk to me about anything right? Like, I won’t judge you or anything.”

“I know,” Adrien flopped onto his back to rest his neck. Or at least that’s what he told himself. It totally wasn’t to avoid Nino’s concerned gaze or anything like that. "I just… I guess I wish that you could be here and that we could have an actual sleepover.“

"Dude, if I could climb into your window, I totally would.”

Adrien whipped around and gave his friend a raised eyebrow that promptly made him re-evaluate how he had phrased that. Nino fumbled his phone for a moment before looking away in embarrassment.

“Geeze, that made me sound like such a creep.”

Adrien laughed. “Naw, I get what you mean. Though I think you’ve been watching too much superhero stuff. Pretty sure that’s something Chat Noir would usually say.”

“I thought you said that you had a crush on Ladybug and not Chat Noir.”

Adrien choked. “When did I—”

“A couple of Saturdays ago,” Nino laughed. “It’s okay dude, your secret’s safe with me.”

“I don’t even remember telling you that,” he groaned.

“Well, you _were_ pretty tired that time, too. I’d be surprised if you remembered anything we talk about.”

“I remember things!”

“Name one thing we talked about last Saturday.”

Adrien opened his mouth to retort, but found his mind going blank in the next moment. He honestly couldn’t remember anything they talked about the week before. As scary as it was, he could have revealed himself as Chat Noir and he apparently wouldn’t remember a thing.

Nino roared.

“Don’t think too hard about it dude. You just get sleep drunk this late at night. Nothing to be ashamed about. Though, it is still funny.”

Adrien rolled away from the phone. “I’m going to sleep.”

“Aww, c'mon dude. You know I’m just teasing, right?”

Adrien pretended to be mad for a few more moments before he finally broke and sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

“Good.”

They lapsed into a bit of silence. Adrien found his eyes falling close far too many times than he’d like. He probably shouldn’t fall asleep in a call. Who knows rude that would be to his friend. Turning he looked back to his phone.

“I should—”

“Hey, I’ve got—”

They both stopped.

“You go first, Adrien said.

"I was just gonna say, if you want I could stay on the phone until you do go to sleep. I know it’s not the same as at a real sleep over, but I mean if it makes you feel a bit more comfortable.”

“Wouldn’t that be rude to you?”

“Naw man,” Nino said with a small smile. “It wouldn’t bother me one bit.”

“O-okay. If you don’t mind.”

“Of course.”

It was a bit awkward at first, knowing that someone was still on the other line while he situated himself into a more comfortable position. But it was also kind of fun to have mini conversations about both inconsequential and substantial things as they both wound down. Like how they both thought that Mendeleev’s hair looked like a bird. Or how Nino hoped that he would make it into a film school someday. About how surprising it was that Rose was such a good metal singer. And how Adrien thought he might have a crush on one new turtle superhero.

He was pretty sure that Nino was surprised by that one, but he couldn’t quite tell in his almost asleep brain.

All he knew was that this was a far more comfortable way to say goodnight. It wasn’t rushed or cold or concrete. No it was easy and gentle; warm and infinite. And he much preferred it to any of the others that he gave over the years.

And, as he began drifting off to sleep, he hoped that they could do this again next Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this a while ago and posted it on Tumblr. I forgot to post it over here. Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
